


There's a Fire

by paragraph (ebcdic)



Series: Disconnect [3]
Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Anger, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Loss of Trust, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 15:22:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10766991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ebcdic/pseuds/paragraph
Summary: Tim takes a trip to Bludhaven.





	There's a Fire

Instead of heading to Seventh Street like Bruce had ordered, Tim makes his way toward Bludhaven. By the time he gets up to Dick’s apartment, he’s shaking with rage. Still, he tries to remain calm and collected as he knocks on the door. As soon as Dick opens it, Tim stalks inside and stands in the middle of the living room with his arms crossed over his chest.

“Did Bruce ever sleep with you?”

Dick pauses in closing the door. “What?”

“Did Bruce ever fuck you?” Tim repeats slowly, emphasizing every word.

“Why would you ask something like that?” Dick asks as he finishes shutting the door and turns to face Tim.

“Just answer the fucking question, Dick.”

Dick’s face twists into a scowl. “No.”

“But you wanted him to?”

“Why are you asking these questions?”

“Answers first, explanations later.”

“You’re not Bruce, you know.”

“I know. Just. Fuck.”

“Tim, you’re obviously upset. Why don’t you sit down?”

“I don’t want to fucking sit down. I want you to answer my fucking questions,” Tim snarls.

Dick holds up a hand. “Okay.”

Tim taps his foot. “Well?”

“Well, what?”

“Dick. C’mon, did you want Bruce to fuck you or not?”

Dick flushes. “Yes.”

“Apparently Bruce wanted to fuck you too.”

Dick’s face closes off. “No. He didn’t.”

“Yes, he did.”

“How do you know?”

“Well, for one, he called your name out in bed.”

Dick blinks. “Huh?”

“Don’t act dense. It’s not becoming of you.”

“Bruce fucked you.” 

It’s a flat statement. Tim just nods. Dick turns away. 

“Get out, Tim.”

Tim growls. “Fine, be a jealous prick over it.”

Dick turns back around and growls back at Tim. “I’m not jealous. I’m angry. You shouldn’t have done that.”

“You’re blaming me?” Tim asks incredulously. “He’s the adult in the fucking situation.”

“Did he force you?”

“No.”

“Did you force him?”

“No.”

“Then it was consensual.” 

“I suppose so but—“

“But what, Tim? You’re supposedly the natural-born detective here. Why do you think Bruce did that?”

“Because he’s a sick fuck.”

“No, Tim, because he knew you’d come running to me and I would be pissed off and we’d fight and you’d have one less person you can trust.”

“He didn’t have to fuck me to accomplish that.”

Dick shrugs. “Maybe not, but he did. And look at you, you’re even more sucked in than you ever were.”

Tim’s mouth opens and then snaps shut. 

“Bruce has got you by the balls, Tim, and you have to admit, you _like_ it or you would’ve hung up the tights by now.”

“I…”

“You what?” 

“I have to go.”

Tim slips past Dick and out the door. He’s not surprised when Dick doesn’t try to stop him. On the drive back to the Batcave, Tim goes over his conversation with Dick until he’s sure he’s analyzed it from every angle. By the time Tim parks the Redbird, he’s sure he’s got it figured out. Dick was in on it. Whatever it is. Tim steps toward the computer console where Bruce is sitting.

“Report, Robin.”

“Fuck off, Bruce.”

Bruce looks up. His eyes slide over Tim. “You disobeyed my order.”

“No, I did exactly what you wanted. Congratufuckinglations.”

Tim turns on his heel and heads over to the training mats. He channels his rage into the punching bag until he’s soaked in sweat and exhausted, but he’s still feeling it as he’s laying in bed later that night. He’s pretty sure he’ll never stop feeling it now and it pisses him off even more when he realizes that this was probably just the effect Bruce was going for here.


End file.
